


Golden Age (A World Engendered)

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [13]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Babies, F/M, Female Character of Color, Happy Ending, Interracial Relationship, OT3, Poly, unfridgerating awesome women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Snippets of Thomas, Prince of Wales (later King Thomas I) and his wife Mihrimah, Princess of Wales (later Queen Margarey I). Set in my Rewrite The Stars Tudors OT3 verse.





	Golden Age (A World Engendered)

Mihrimah is nervous, though she knows she does not show it - this will be the first time she will be presented to the English Court. Her future court. She has dressed with special care today and her mother had brushed her hair herself and her gown is of an Ottoman Princess but it has been sewed by English seamstresses - it had been an important thing for her, to marry both her and husband to be worlds and they have done so beautifully. 

When she walks through the parted crowds of the court as it turns out, she only has eyes for Thomas, who smiles at her warmly the entire time. 

-

Thomas asks for her favour with a private smile that is only for her and Mihrimah feels her heart warm. Her love, who had quoted a poet she has grown up knowing, who has learned her language as she has learned his. She ties the embroidered ribbon around his lance with delight - for she and he are sure of each other and they are safe in each other’s keeping.

-

His Minerva settles early on and it’s a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. “We can protect our family, our people” she says after she settles in her grey wolf hound form and it makes Thomas pleased - because they can. 

Mihrimah names her daemon Harun. She and he are always together and she knows that people don’t understand, not really, why he settled as what he is but she and Harun know. They’ve always known. They know even more so as Prince Thomas bows over her hand and she looks down to see Harun curled up around Minerva as though he’s always been meant to be there. It makes sense to everyone now, seeing the cheetah curled around the wolf.


End file.
